Vive le citron !
by Eryn Collins
Summary: L'abus de lemon est dangereux pour la santé de certains. Et nos deux acolites préférés vont l'apprendre à leur depend... Ou comment une simple retenue peut se transformer en champ de bataille patissier... Slash HPDM & SSRL
1. Chapter 1

**_VIVE LE CITRON_**

**_- - -_**

Le lemon peut s'avérer très légèrement destructeur parfois...comme en témoigne ce "machin" qui va suivre...

Avis aux homophobes : _passez votre chemin !_

_Une petite pensée philosphique avec le "il était une fois..."à méditer..._

Sinon **bonne lecture** à tous - ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive très vite...

**

* * *

**

_Vive le citron ! _

_- I -_

Avant tout, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose : l'abus de citron est dangereux pour la santé. Si, si ! Cela a été démontré par l'exemple…

Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, jamais je ne l'aurais cru. Le citron et ses dérivés sont vraiment maléfiques pour le commun des mortels… et même pour les Dieux vivants de Poudlard.

Vous allez comprendre en voyant ces deux zigotos qui arrivent ici…

_- - -_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue m'a collé une retenue ? Franchement, je suis son chouchou, et ce n'est pas un peu plus de bille de tatou renversée sur sa robe toute neuve qui l'aurait énervé… Eh bien, à mon plus étonnement, si ! Une soirée entière collée pour une mauvaise manipulation. Et Longdubat qui a fait explosé son chaudron quatre fois durant le cours, n'a rien eu ! Le monde est injuste !

Encore heureux que je sois collé avec Rogue. Ma dernière retenue, je l'ai passé avec Rusard – pouah… un cracmol surveillant un Malfoy ? Quelle horreur ! Un souvenir très flou me revient, celui de faire passer par-dessus la balustrade le concierge de Poudlard … Dommage, Rusard savait se réceptionner...Mais cela reste un bon passage à tabac tout de même !

Je me demande bien ce que je vais devoir faire durant cette colle… Rogue s'est très bien que si jamais il me fait récurer ses fonds de chaudron, un certain Tonton Voldie ne sera pas très content…Et puis quel intérêt de me rabaisser de la sorte ? Les chaudrons, c'est bon pour ces stupides Griffondors qui n'ont rien d'autre qu'un pois chiche à la place du cerveau.

Pour moi, ce sera… Je ne sais pas trop, Rogue n'a jamais eu l'outrecuidance de me coller. Je doute que mon père apprécie ce geste insensé. Tant pis pour Rogue. A moins que ce soit une séance de préparation à mon entrée dans l'ordre… des Mangemorts bien sûr… Héhéhé…

- - -

Je déteste mon prof de Métamorphose. A ce moment précis, McGonagall m'apparaît plus sous les traits de Pol Pot que du Che.

« - Potter ! Une semaine de retenue ! »

Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi…

Bon, c'est vrai, je sais pourquoi elle m'a puni. Mais je vous promets, je ne méritais pas cette infamie ! A peine aurai-je du avoir un bref avertissement. Mais Minerva porte bien son nom aujourd'hui : elle m'a déclaré la guerre ! Mince, moi j'ai un match de Quidditch demain contre les Serdaigle…

C'est horrible. Bien qu'elle soit d'une justesse implacable, jamais elle ne ferai perdre Griffondor de cette manière. Je sais ce qui lui est arrivé : Rogue a été soudoyé par Flitwick pour lui faire boire une potion qui l'a mettrai totalement sous le contrôle de Madame Chourave. Quel diabolique stratagème contre Griffondor…

Oula, c'est plutôtmoi qui suis totalement à côté de la plaque. Rogue s'unifiant à des non Serpentard ? Il va falloir que j'arrête les substancesillicites que me donne Ron, ça ne me fait pas que du bien.

Et pourquoi ai-je crié en pleine classe de métamorphose : « Que la Force soit avec moi ! Ecrasons l'infâme Serdaigle !». Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a piqué…

Enfin, les résultats sont là : je suis collé ce soir, alors que j'aurai du aller m'entraîner…

_- - -_

Fichu Malfoy. Je le savais perfide, sournois, rusé et transfuge. Mais jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'il était à ce point stupide. Même Longdubat est plus intelligent. Lui au moins essaye de rester en vie, même si pour cela il faut faire exploser son chaudron avant qu'une grosse bête gluante n'en sort…

Franchement, jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un d'aussi irresponsable. Même Potter a plus de jugeotte que lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de me balancer du dibrome sur ma robe ? Il pensait peut-être que c'était de la simple bille de tatou. Si je n'avais pasfait attention, à l'heure qu'il est je n'aurais plus que mes yeux pour pleurer les gros trous qu'il y aurait dans mes mains…

Alors ce soir, ce sera corvée de nettoyage pour lui. Plus d'exception à partir d'aujourd'hui pour les Malfoy. Oh, je ne vais pas lui faire le plaisir de lui donner le plus facile. Oh non, ce serai bien trop gentil de lui donner à faire récurer les fonds de chaudron. Il faut penser à quelque chose de plus sadique, de plus pervers, de plus démoniaque…

Nettoyage de la salle de potion à la brosse à dent. J'espère qu'avec ça, il comprendra. Et il peut toujours aller voir son père, je ne faiblirai pas face à cet irresponsable total !

_- - -_

Fichu Potter. Il m'a obligé à le coller la veille du match. Et pas n'importe quel match. Celui contre Serdaigle. Un match décisif dont le vainqueur deviendra le Champion de la saison de Quidditch.

Je reconnais, j'ai un peu forcé. Il ne méritait qu'un simple avertissement. Mais lui, Potter, celui qui donne des leçons de respect aux Serpentards, même pas capable de se les appliquer à lui-même, ça m'a mis dans une rage folle. D'ailleurs, je ne compte pas revenir sur ma décision. Si seulement, il pouvait arriver à comprendre les leçons de Miss Granger…

Minute papillon. Lui faire comprendre quelque chose ? Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Il faut que j'aille le voir tout de suite…

_- - -_

« -Severus, désolé de vous déranger, mais avez un élève ce soir en retenue ? »

Que me veut la vieille chouette ? Et pourquoi cette question ? Je suis placé pour savoir que si ce n'est pas elle qui surveille les colles de ses élèves, c'est Rusard. Et ce serait franchement une première qu'elle ose me refourguer son « paquet »…

« -Un de mes élèves sera en retenue ce soir. Malheureusement, Rusard étant toujours indisposé, et moi-même étant de garde pour l'Ordre, pourriez-vous prendre en charge cet élève ? »

J'oubliai ; Rusard est à l'infirmerie depuis 15 jours, en fait depuis que Malfoy et sa bande lui sont tombé dessus et l'ont passé à tabac. Pour le plus grand bonheur du reste des élèves. Il faut reconnaître que le couvre-feu n'est plus aussi bien respecté…

Et l'excuse bidon de McGonagall : Une mission pour l'Ordre. Imparable puisque je ne peux pas vérifier… De toute façon, martyriser un autre élève ce soir ne me dérange absolument pas…

« -A charge de revanche Minerva, ne l'oublier pas… »

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Il sera là pour 20h. Encore merci Severus. »

Je me rends compte qu'elle a oubliée quelque chose de relativement important : qui est cet élève ?

« -Minerva ! Quel est son nom ? »

« -Je crois que Mr Potter sera ravi de sa soirée… »

Génial. Cours de baby-sitting pour les deux plus crétins présents sur cette Terre. Et il faut remarquer que ce n'est pas forcément le Serpentard le plus intelligent. Mais le Griffondor restera toujours le plus bête…

_- - -_

_20H00._

Rogue est toujours aussi ponctuel. Je crains un peu cette soirée. Je suis presque sûr que c'est pour m'indiquer la date de mon initiation…

« -Malfoy. Entrez. »

Sec. Il n'y a personne dans le couloir. Oups, ce ton n'annonce pas que des bonnes nouvelles. Me serai-je trompé dans mes prédictions ?

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

« -Entrez. »

Haaaa ! Horreur et damnation. Le sol disparaît sous mes pieds. Non, peut-être pas jusque-là, j'exagère. Mais quand même !

Potter.

C'est Potter qui vient d'entre dans le bureau de Rogue. Mon Directeur de maison est un traître. Il sait très bien que je ne peux pas rester dans la même pièce que cet ectoplasme sans avoir de furieuses pulsions meurtrières à son encontre…

« -Puisque que vous êtes enfin là, tous les deux, vous n'avez commencer. Les instructions sont marquées sur le parchemin posé sur la table là-bas. »

Non, finalement, mon entrée chez ces fous de Mangemorts, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Tant mieux. Mais quand je pense à la soirée à laquelle je vais devoir survivre, je préférais être bien loin d'ici. Mais qui a eu la stupidité de nous avoir collé ensemble. Et avec Rogue en plus !

« -Malfoy, ça serait bien que tu te réveilles et que tu viennes lire ce que tu as à faire. Car ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire le boulot à ta place. »

Je n'ai jamais pensé un seul instant que Potter me fasse le boulot. Enfin si, un petit peu. Bon c'est vrai, j'aurai rêvé l'avoir à mes pieds mais l'emploi de l'imperius est très sévèrement condamné et ce serait bête de me brûler les ailes…

Alors, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Argh !

_« Mr Potter Harry ;  
¤ Nettoyage des ustensiles  
¤ Nettoyage des plats  
¤ Confection d'une tarte au citron »_

Hein ! Quoi ? Comment ? C'est quoi ces instruction à la noix ! Une tare au citron, et puis quoi d'autre ! Un canard aux oranges tant qu'il y est !

Ce n'est peut-être qu'une mauvaise blague de Rogue à Potter. Ce n'est pas à moi de m'en mêler. Quoique ça serait marrant de voir demain à la Gazette « Potter cuistot en chef de Poudlard : voilà pourquoi la qualité baisse ! ». Non, titre absolument pourri. Mais c'est quelque chose, mon petit Dray, que tu n'as pas intérêt à oublier…

Et pour moi, ce sera quoi ?

_« Mr Malfoy Draco ;  
¤ Récurage des Chaudrons des Premières années  
¤ Lustrage du sol à la brosse à dent »_

« -Et bien entendu, quand je reviendrais vous voir, je veux que tout, absolument-tout- soit-parfaitement-fait. »

« -Professeur Rogue ! Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé dans les noms… »

Oups ! A voir sa tête, j'ai perdu une occasion de me taire. Je sens la voix des grands jours de terreur se préparer à l'abordage de ma propre petite –et désormais insignifiante- personne.

« -Mr Malfoy, dois-je vous rappeler que ce matin même vous avez tenté de me tuer ? Suggérez-vous peut-être que je ne sois pas infaillible ? »

J'ai vraiment fait une gaffe. Et pire encore, je vois Potter prêt à se fendre la gueule grâce à mon calvaire…

« -Non Monsieur. Je suis désolé. »

« -Très bien. Vous attendez le déluge peut-être pour vous mettre à travailler ? »

_- - -_

Il y a des chouchous ici. Je reconnais, j'ai profité pendant longtemps du système, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Rogue me traite ainsi ce soir. Je reconnais, je _savais_ que ce n'étais pas de la bille de tatou que je lui ai renversé dessus ce matin. Mais il n'était pas du tout dans mes plans prévu de le tuer. Non, c'était juste pour m'amuser un peu. Mais finalement, tel est pris qui croyait prendre…

Et Potter. Depuis tout à l'heure, il a juste nettoyé plats, moules, couteaux, fouets – _de cuisine _- et j'en passe… Pendant que moi je finissais de récurer ces fichus chaudrons de mes deux…

« -Potter, tu voudrais pas à tout hasard quitter ta position d'horrible privilégié – comme tu l'as toujours été- et venir _vraiment_ travailler . »

« -Je ne crois pas… »

« -Ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre ! »

« -Tu peux aller te le mettre où je le pense, Malfoy. Ton charmant Directeur de Maison nous a confié à chacun une tache bien précise, et pour une fois, je nevais pas lui faire défault, je vais m'y tenir… »

« -Glandeur. »

« -Absolument pas. Tu te rappelles de ce qu'est un ordinateur ? »

« -Quoi la grosse boite que nous a montré Dumbledore dans son cours obligatoire sur les Moldus ? »

« -Précisément. »

« -Et à quoi ça me servirait dans cette situation. »

« -Très bien. D'abord laisse tomber pour l'instant ces chaudrons et assis-toi confortablement. Je vais te raconter une petite histoire. Celle de la fourmi heureuse… »

« -Franchement, Potter ! Si tu crois que ces stupidités de gamins m'intéressent… »

« -A toi de voir. »

Potter a l'air très sérieux. Et étant donné qu'il ne sais absolument pas mentir, je veux bien le croire.

« -Voici donc une petite histoire moldue mais qui laisse à méditer… »

_« Il était une fois ... _

Il était une fois, une Fourmi heureuse et productive qui tous les jours arrivait de bonne heure à son travail. Elle passait toute sa journée à travailler dans la joie et la bonne humeur, poussant même la chansonnette. Elle était heureuse de travailler et son rendement était excellent mais, malheur , elle n'était pas pilotée par un manager ... Le Frelon, PDG de l'entreprise, considérant qu'il n'était pas possible que la situation puisse perdurer, créa un poste de manager pour lequel il recruta une Coccinelle avec beaucoup d'expérience.

La première préoccupation de la Coccinelle fut d'organiser les horaires d'entrée et de sortie de la fourmi. Elle créa également un système de compte-rendu et de fiches navettes. Très vite, il fallut engager une secrétaire pour l'aider à préparer les dossiers et le reporting, si bien qu'elle recruta une Araignée qui mit sur pied un système de classement et qui fut chargée de répondre au téléphone.

Pendant ce temps là, la fourmi heureuse et productive continuait de travailler, travailler, travailler. Le Frelon, PDG de l'entreprise, était ravi de recevoir les rapports de la Coccinelle, si bien qu'il lui demanda des études comparatives avec graphiques, indicateurs et analyse de tendance. Il fallut donc embaucher un Cafard pour assister le manager et il fallut acheter un nouvel ordinateur avec une imprimante

Assez vite, la Fourmi heureuse et productive commença à baisser de rythme et à se plaindre de toute la paperasserie qui lui est dorénavant imposée. Le Frelon, PDG de l'entreprise, considéra qu'il était temps de prendre des mesures. Il créa donc le poste de chef de service pour superviser la Fourmi heureuse et productive.

Le poste fut pourvu par une Cigale qui changea tous le mobilier de son bureau et qui demanda un nouveau fauteuil ergonomique ainsi qu'un nouvel ordinateur avec écran plat. Seulement, avec plusieurs ordinateurs, il fallut aussi installer un serveur réseau. Le nouveau chef de service ressenti rapidement le besoin de recruter un adjoint (qui était son assistant dans son ancienne entreprise) afin de préparer un plan stratégique de pilotage ainsi que le budget de son nouveau service. Pendant ce temps-là, la Fourmi était de moins en moins heureuse et de moins en moins productive.

"Il va nous falloir bientôt commander une étude sur le climat social", dit la Cigale.

Mais, un jour, le Frelon, PDG de l'entreprise, en examinant les chiffres, se rendit compte que le service dans lequel la Fourmi heureuse et productive travaille n'était plus aussi rentable qu'avant. Il eut donc recours aux services d'un prestigieux consultant, M. Hibou, afin qu'il face un diagnostic et qu'il apporte des solutions. Le Hibou fit une mission de trois mois dans l'entreprise à l'issue de laquelle il rendit son rapport : "il y a trop de personnel dans ce service". Le Frelon, PDG de l'entreprise, suivit ses recommandations et ... licencia la Fourmi !

Moralité :

Ne t'avise jamais d'être une Fourmi heureuse et productive. Il vaut mieux être incompétent et ne servir à rien. Les incompétents n'ont pas besoin de superviseur, à quoi cela servirait puisque tout le monde le sait ! Si malgré tout, tu es productif, ne montre pas que tu es heureux au travail, on ne te le pardonnerait pas. Si tu t'obstines à être une Fourmi heureuse et productive, monte ta propre entreprise : au moins tu n'auras pas à faire vivre les Frelon, Coccinelle, Araignée, Cigale, Hibou et autre Cafard.

Lamentablement, tout ceci est basé sur des études scientifiques universitaires qui démontrent que la majorité des être humains tendent à devenir des parasites ... »

« -Pourquoi crois-tu que je te laisse tout faire ? »

Un point pour Potter.

Mais… Oups !


	2. Chapter 2

**_Vive le citron_**

_Pas de Spoiler dans cette fic. ( mais JKR est vraiment cruelle )_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_**Vive le citron**_

_**- II –**_

« - Mon cher Draco, toute cette charmante petite histoire n'a qu'un seul et unique but. Enfin pour ton cas. Ton cerveau ne résisterait pas à une étude plus approfondie. La seule et unique chose que tu dois retenir est _la majorité des être humains tendent à devenir des parasites…_Cette phrase est tout bonnement magnifique. »

Grandiose. Potter m'a fait cinq bonnes minutes de mon précieux temps destiné à récurer les chaudrons de la grande chauve-souris, pour finalement m'avouer que toute cette farce n'avait que pour but cette simple phrase. Qui, à tout hasard, se prononce en _cinq secondes_. Potter est stupide. Vraiment stupide.

« - Potter, soit tu te la fermes, soit tu vas voir ailleurs. Parce que _moi_, j'ai du boulot ! »

« - Pourquoi crois-tu que je te laisse tout faire ? »

« - Tu radotes…Mais peut-être parce, que tu es _si_ maladroit, même Rogue ne veut pas de toi comme bidasse… »

« - Pff… Tu es simplement jaloux. »

Peut-être. Enfin sûrement. Oui je suis extrêmement jaloux. Mais pour l'instant, je savoure ma petite victoire personnelle ; Potter s'est remis à bosser…

_**- - -**_

Foutu Malfoy. Un pois chiche à la place du cerveau. Quelle arrogance. Le digne fils de son père. Quelle stupidité. Vouloir lui ouvrir les yeux, c'est aboutir à un coquille : on admire la coquille mais il n'y a rien dedans. Je le croyais un minimum sensible et délicat. Finalement, il n'a pas même pas le style _so british_ de son père, la seule qu'il puisse encore se venter de posséder.

Ce n'est pas tout, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à m'occuper de la petite personne_ si_ délicate de Draco Malfoy. J'ai une tarte au citron à réaliser, moi. Hum, le citron. Existe-t-il un aliment aussi bon que celui-ci ? Car le citron se montre toujours comme un partenaire de choix, il peut tout accompagner, à toutes les sauces… Hum.

Harry, shut up. Calme-toi. Tu es en public, bon sang !

« - Potter, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot depuis quelques minutes. Est-ce sa stupidité naturelle qui reprend le dessus ou les effluves des zestes de citron qui te montent à la tête ? ».

Merde. Magistralement capté. Invente une excuse, vite ! Et c'est dans ces cas-là qu'on aime vivrent chez les moldus.

« - Je me disais que la charmante tâche qui orne ton sublime T-shirt ressemblait à la chenille du citron. »

« - Bah ! C'est quoi cette merde ? »

« - Sûrement un résidu des chaudrons de Tonton Sevy. Mais laisse-moi te conter l'histoire du citron… »

« - Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à battre de tes papillons ! »

« - Le citron, _Gonepteryx rhamni_ de son nom latin, est bien facile à reconnaître grâce à sa couleur vive. Le Citron est très précoce au printemps parce qu'il a aussi passé l'hiver sous forme de papillon… »

« - Ferme-là, crétin ! Trouve-moi plutôt un mouchoir pour enlever cette merde. »

« - …Ce papillon vit beaucoup plus longtemps que les autres espèces. Son secret est une pause hivernale et une pause estivale au cours desquelles il réduit ses fonctions vitales au minimum… »

« Bon sang, pourquoi suis-je en retenue avec un crétin pareil ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter çà ? »

Je m'amuse comme un fou. Malfoy tournant en bourrique est a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e. Et je ne vais me priver de continuer, rien que pour l'embêter un peu plus…

« - …C'est aussi dès le mois de février, lors des premières douceurs du temps, que l'on peut le voir voler.  
Le mâle se reconnaît à sa couleur jaune citron, la femelle à sa teinte blanc crème… »

C'est génial !

_**- - -**_

Déjà une heure que j'ai laissé les deux zigottos ensemble en retenue. Haha, je suis sûr que Malfoy ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai distribué les rôles de cette manière. Quel perfide je suis. Les nombreuses retenues en compagnies de Potter m'ont appris quelque chose : Potter est un cordon bleu. Et rien qu'une part de ses tartes ferait, de plaisir, grimper aux rideaux n'importe qui, même la frigide Minerva MacGonagall.

Et puis Malfoy m'énervait. C'est dans ces cas-là que l'on regrette que Rusard n'ait pas obtenu le droit d'utiliser les fouets ou autres artefacts moldus, si délicieux dans de tels cas désespérés.

Et mince ! Ils doivent bien se débrouillaient entre eux. Ils sont majeurs, et savent très bien ce qu'ils encourent s'ils s'entretuent – bien que cela ne me dérangerait pas le moindre du monde. Cela m'enlèverait une charge certaine de travail… Et la salle de bain des professeurs n'attend que moi…niarf niarf niarf…

_**- - -**_

Après m'avoir saoulé avec son histoire de papillon au citron, Potter s'est – enfin – mis au travail, si on peut dire. Il essaye depuis 10 minutes de faire sa « pâte brisée ». C'est sûr que de la manière dont il la pétrie, elle va bien être brisé. Mais quel individu stupide ! Sourire béat aux lèvres depuis qu'il m'a expliqué sa théorie de la fourmi. _La majorité des être humains tendent à devenir des parasites_… C'est vrai que j'en connais un sacrément gros de parasite dans cette salle…

« - Alors Malfoy, que fais-tu l'année prochaine ? Tu t'engages chez les Mangemorts ou tu préfères aller directement à la case Azkaban ? »

Potter est-il en train de me parler plan de carrière ?

« - Tu penses bien, mon cher balafré, que si jamais je devenais Mangemort, je me garderais bien de te le dire. Mais …Pff, tu es _tellement_ stupide, que ça sert à rien d'en tenir compte… L'intelligence est une denrée rare chez les Griffondors. »

« - Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. »

Comment ? Je viens de l'insulter et il me répond _ça_ !

« - Tu trouves cela bizarre. Mais en première, lors de la répartition, le Choixpeau avait décidé, en premier choix de m'envoyer à Serpentard. Il voulait vraiment m'y envoyer. Mais quand j'ai vu que Serpentard était la maison où toi, vulgaire blond peroxydé et gominé, tu avais été envoyé, j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux aller voir ailleurs… »

Deux secondes. Potter n'est pas allé à Serpentard à cause de _moi _?

Mais ça veut dire que ce que je fais et dis compte beaucoup pour lui… Youpi ! Hum, Draco, calme-toi, ce n'est rien, c'est _juste_ Potter. Il a juste dit ça pour te provoquer. Mais quand même…

« - Voyons voir … Délayer deux cuillères de maïzena dans 5 cL d'eau… »

« - Potter ! T'es vraiment obligé de lire ta stupide recette à voix haute ? Parce qu'ici, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais il y en a qui bosse ! »

« - Mais je suis sûr que ceux qui travaillent ici aiment entendre le sens de ma voix… »

Gloups ! Me suis-je fais capter ?

« - Potter, le jour où on mettra les cons en orbite, t'auras pas fini de tourner ! Je peux te le garantir ! »

« - Tu te gangrènes Malfoy… »

« - Et pourquoi donc ? »

« - Parce que « _le jour où on mettra les cons en orbite, t'auras pas fini de tourner_ » - et je suis d'accord avec ça, te concernant – est une expression moldue que je t'ai gueullée à la figure il y a quinze jours. Comme quoi, finalement, tu n'es pas un cas si désespéré… »

« - Potter, tu es vraiment une enf- »

« - Shut up. IL faut du calme maintenant si je ne veux pas louper cette merveilleuse, et si délicieuse, si onctueuse recette au _lemon_… »

Potter est malade. Je pense qu'il doit être de graves troubles psychiques. On ne résiste pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres en ressortant totalement indemne… Peut-être que Sainte Mangouste ne peut rien pour lui…

Draco, tu n'es pas objectif. Tu aimerais bien que Potter ne soit en possession de tous ses moyens. Mais quel être perfide je suis !

_**- - -**_

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour faire plaisir à Albus. J'ai peur de comprendre _pourquoi_ il a tellement insisté pour mettre Potter en retenue _non surveillée_ avec Malfoy. J'en ai bien peur…

Albus a toujours gardé une grande part d'enfance… Parfois un peu trop grande à mon goût. Mais à son âge ! Continuer à jouer les entremetteurs n'est pas raisonnable !

Ma foi, il est vrai que le cas Potter-Malfoy est vraiment désespéré. Dire qu'il faut que _toute_ l'équipe enseignante y mette du sien pour régler les très légers différents, est assez inconcevable. Alors c'est en staff réduit – Dumbledore, Rogue et moi – que nous nous occupons des deux personnes les plus stupides, les plus aveugles, les plus désespérantes que l'école de Poudlard n'a jamais connu durant toute son histoire.

Et si jamais ça réussi, je demande Albus en mariage… Alléluia !

_**- - -**_

« - Bordel ! Potter ! Mais te faire fou- »

« - Shhhh ! Tu vas devenir vulgaire. »

« - Mais quel boulet… »

« - Malfoy, enfin, calme-toi. Ce n'est juste qu'un peu de pâte. D'ailleurs arrête de la jeter par terre. Elle est délicieuse. »

« - T'avais vraiment besoin de me balancer ton plat sur moi ? »

« - Je ne l'ai pas balancé comme tu dis. Il m'a échappé des mains. Et s'il-te-plait-je-t'en-conjure, arrête de gaspiller cette si bonne pâte ! »

« - Potter, je – Non ! Arrête ! Ne t'approche pas ! Je vais le-»

« - Shhh.»

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Dites-le moi. Le chapitre III sera beaucoup plus ... chaud!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_- III –_**

« - Franchement Draco… tu fais beaucoup d'histoires pour rien. C'est juste un peu de pâte – et aromatisée s'il te plait ! »

« - Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à battre de ta pâte, crétin. Tu ne vois pas que je m'emmerde à récurer les fonds de chaudrons, complètement cramés par tes chers amis _Wistily_ et Londubat… J'en ai plus que marre de toi ! C'est clair ? Je ne veux plus t'entendre encore une fois m'adresser la parole, ou rien qui puisse me faire penser à toi. Je veux que tu me foutes la paix ! »

Merde. Et moi qui avais pensé que cela le détendrait. C'est pas que je suis un grand timide, mais avouer sa flamme à l'homme que l'on s'est efforcé de détester durant plus de 6 ans, il faut plus que du courage ; c'est vraiment de l'inconscience.

Mille mercis à Ron pour sa qualité de préfet. Des cinquième année – de toute évidence d'origine moldue – avaient introduit dans Poudlard des substances dites _illicites_. De la _beuh_, du _hasch_, et d'autres noms dans ce genre… bref ajoutez à cela les bouteilles de gnole – 35 ans d'âge s'il vous plait – et du Whisky Pur Feu, ça fait une sacrée dose de désinhibiteur.

Je vais tout casser. Rien ne peut me résister. Sauf Draco peut-être…

Minute. Le but, c'était tout et _surtout_ Draco. Sinon pas la peine d'avoir raccourci sa durée de vie d'une bonne année si ce n'est pour avoir gain de cause – même si je crève face au plus cruel Lord Noir que toute l'Histoire ait connu, je me paierai Draco Malfoy, quoiqu'il arrive.

« - Potter, ça pue le cramé… »

Re-merde – sous l'alcool et la drogue, mon cerveau est franchement vulgaire… j'ai un _ça_ franchement pas commode…

« - Malfoy, le jour où t'auras la preuve que tu as fait un jour – je dis bien un jour – la cuisine, tu pourras à la rigueur me demander quelque chose. Mais pour l'instant, le maître cuistot, ici, c'est moi. Alors boucle-la et retourne donc vers tes jolis chaudrons. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Rogue ne te le fait pas faire plus souvent. C'est vraiment une activité digne des Malfoy… »

Ca y est. Les mauvaises habitudes sont de retour. Je me remets à l'insulter alors qu'il faudrait faire l'inverse. Ç'avait pourtant bien commencé. Je m'étais même permis de le snober en lui étalant ma science. Mais chasser le naturel, et il revient au galop…

_**- - -**_

Lalalalalère… Franchement, je ne suis pas mécontent de moi… J'ai réussi l'impossible. Caser ces deux petits imbéciles de Potter et de Malfoy. D'accord, ce n'est pas encore « on a conclu dans le foin », mais je suis sûr que ma petite entreprise va se solder par une victoire retentissante – et qui sait ? Ramener peut-être quelques brebis galeuses dans le droit chemin, style Malfoy Senior, ou bien encourager de grands timides à se jeter _enfin_ à l'eau – les deux auxquels je pense ont eu un grand coup de foudre quand ils avaient 11 ans, mais _impossible_ de rabaisser leur foutu orgueil, surtout pour un…Près de 30 ans qu'on attend qu'ils arrêtent leur petit jeu stupide de se détester – il serait grand temps d'ailleurs. Si jamais je meurs, qui pourra arranger le coup entre eux deux ?

Je doute que le problème soit du côté de Remus. Il est si gentil… d'ailleurs, personne n'y est insensible – y compris quelques septième année... vraiment _folles_.

Mais c'est que la grande chauve-souris est _limite_ stupide par moment…

**_- - -_**

Hum… je m'aime vraiment. Franchement, existe-t-il un plus bel homme sur la planète que moi ? Même le petit cul de Remus Lupin – pourtant fort joli, c'est indéniable – n'arrive pas au niveau de perfection du mien.

Je suis un vrai canon de beauté. Sans compter la beauté _intérieure_. Je bas tout le monde.

Hum… je m'aime. Je l'ai peut-être déjà dit ? _Je m'aime !_

Et j'aime aussi martyriser mes élèves. Surtout Potter l'Infâme, Potter l'Elu de mon cul, Potter le futur Monsieur Malfoy en puissance…Potter, le fils de cette enflure de Potter Senior, meilleur ami de Remus Lupin, qui a toujours refusé que je m'approche de trop près de son loup-garou préféré…

Et en plus, je vais avoir une tarte délicieuse au _lemon_… il ne me manque plus qu'un bon roman à dévorer pour parfaire le tout… il ne manquera plus qu'un bel Apollon pour finir la soirée en beauté.

Ah, je suis si fantastique…

_**- - -**_

Potter l'Incompris, Potter le Solitaire, Potter _Celui-Qui-Devra-Nous-Sauver-D'une-Mort-Certaine-Si-Nous-Laissons-Faire-Ces-Idiots-Du-Ministère-A-La-Place-De-Gens-Compétents-Du-Style-Le-Vieux-Fou-Albus-Dumbledore…_

Potter, mon meilleur ennemi…

Et dire que je me suis promis de lui dire toute la vérité ce soir. De ne rien oublier. De ne rien omettre.

Dire que je n'ai jamais embrassé les idées de Voldemort.

Dire que je n'ai jamais voulu faire parti du groupe des Mangemorts.

Dire que j'ai accepté car je n'en pouvais plus de tous les Endoloris lancés par ma chère Tante Bellatrix.

Dire que je ne pouvais plus m'asseoir, m'allonger, sous peine de souffrances inhumaines.

Dire que son combat est juste.

Dire que je voudrais en faire partie.

Et lui dire que je l'aime.

Mon petit Draco, là, tu tombes dans le pathétique le plus total, alors arrête… on va pleurer dans les chaumières à ce train-là.

_**- - -**_

« - Cher Albus, s'il vous plait, arrêtez _pour une fois_ de jouer les entremetteurs… Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seul… Ce sont des personnes responsables… »

« - Ma chère Minerva, cela fait plus de trente ans que l'on attend qu'ils se déclarent leur flamme, alors je crois que c'est _à moi_ de prendre _mes_ responsabilités. Imaginez un peu que l'on n'ait rien fait pour les deux petits collés de ce soir. Je m'en serai voulu toute ma vie. »

Et bien moi, cela fait bien quarante ans que j'attends pour me jeter à l'eau. Avec la bonté et Albus, c'est toujours pareil ; on en donne plein pour les autres, et on n'est même pas foutu d'en garder un peu pour soi, un peu pour son entourage.

Mais je me suis promis de le demander en mariage si jamais sa folle entreprise avec ces aveugles de Malfoy et Potter réussissait.

« - Ça réussira, j'en mets ma main à couper ! »

« - Qu'y a-t-il ma chère Minerva ? Bien sûr que je vais réussir. D'ailleurs, je doute que l'on puisse espérer goûter de la tarte au citron ce soir. Mais j'ai prévu de quoi vous _contenter_. »

_Hein ?_

« - Sorbet _Lemon Curd Suprême_… rien que _pour vous_. »

Vu le regard _très légèrement_ lubrique de Dumbledore, je crois que je ne vais, finalement pas, avoir besoin de me forcer pour aller lui parler…

_**- --**_

Après avoir réglé les quelques petits problèmes rencontrés avec le four moldu – bien que je doute qu'il ait un jour servi de four – j'en suis réduit à une extrémité, ma foi, pas si désagréable que ça…

Il est nécessaire, d'après la recette de cet éminent chef qu'est Severus _Servilus_Rogue, d'effectuer une cuisson à blanc de la pâte – si laborieusement préparée, car elle n'attendait que Draco Malfoy - et son petit bout de nez superbe. Or, ce qui devait me servir de four a rendu complètement l'âme. Et hors de question de le faire cuire sur le feu.

Il n'y a plus qu'une solution : le sauna.

« - Potter, aurais-tu la bonté de m'expliquer _pourquoi_ tu as allumé _tous_ les foyers possibles de cette pièce, et que tu as cloisonné _toutes_ les issues. Cela va devenir un véritable four. »

« - C'est normal. C'est le but. »

« - Quoi ? Mais tu es vraiment cinglé ! On va cuire ! »

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est le but. »

« - Tu es un vrai malade, Potter. Tu ne le savais pas ? »

« - Draco Malfoy, écoute-moi une bonne fois pour toutes. Je suis le chef ici. Tu n'es qu'un misérable avorton qui récure les chaudrons. Alors tu laisses faire le chef. J'ai besoin de faire cuire cette super bonne pâte – et tu es vraiment stupide de ne pas l'avoir goûtée. On ne jette pas une si bonne pâte. C'est un vrai sacrilège… »

« - Abrège. »

« - Bref. Il faut que je la fasse cuire. Et ce qui m'aurait servi de four est HS. »

« - Et alors ? Franchement, tu n'as pas besoin de 18 feux pour la cuire. Un seul suffit…Pfff »

« - C'est là où tu te trompes ! »

Je sens que je suis en train de l'exaspérer. Mince, il n'a jamais ouvert un bouquin de cuisine ? Le pauvre… il ne sait sûrement pas comment s'amuser. Faudra que je pense à lui apprendre comment confectionner des gaufres, avec cette bonne pâte ni trop liquide, ni trop épaisse, parfaite pour couler le long du bras de manière malencontreuse et …

« - Potterius Cretinus est prié d'atterrir rapidement ! »

« - Bref, je ne peux pas la faire cuire sur un vulgaire feu de bois. Il faut la sécher à l'air chaud. Voilà pourquoi j'ai tout calfeutré et tout allumé. Histoire de ne rien perdre de la chaleur, et ainsi, arriver à un croustillant sans égal… »

Grand blanc.

Je vois Draco me regarder avec des yeux… mon Dieu, qu'ai-je encore dit ?

* * *

_Rendez-vous à Noël pour la suite des aventures ...Je vais vous faire un beau cadeau..._


	4. Chapter 4

**_-IV-_**

_Joyeux Noël à vous tou-te-s !_

_Attention, cette fic est désormais classée "M", pour situation... je vous laisse deviner. Avec un titre pareil, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement?_

_

* * *

_

Je m'aime. Franchement, je m'aime. Je me suis déjà dit que je m'aime ?

Et j'aime aussi le putain de petit cul de Remus Lupin, serré un peu trop dans ce trop vieux jean, juste devant moi. Il est vraiment magnifique. Franchement, en 30 ans, il n'a pas changé d'un iota. Toujours aussi bandant. Y'a pas à dire.

Et si ce soir…

**_- - -_**

Je suis assez mal à l'aise. Je suis coincé dans ce couloir par une première année qui me demande une précision sur un cours que je suis sûr de ne lui avoir jamais fait. .Certain-e-s se sont montrés quelque peu… attirés par ma personne, alors que franchement, leur pourcentage de chance doit se trouver sous le zéro de Kelvin. Bah, ce n'est pas grave, chacun ses fantasmes. Le seul petit problème réside dans le fait qu'elle doit bien faire 50 cm de moins que moi – c'est fou comme ils sont nains cette année.

A force de lever la tête, elle va finir par se faire un torticolis. Et dans ma grande bonté, je me penche vers elle a) pour être presque à sa hauteur b) pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'elle essaye de me dire, car sa grande assurance du début s'est mue en timidité maladive. Elle me chuchote à l'oreille.

« - Mais comment fait-on alors pour … pour éviter… pour éviter de se faire…tuer … par Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? »

Ah, j'aime de pareils moments. Le cri d'une petite apeurée. Rien de tel pour passer ses nerfs.

« - Euh … tu veux dire… Voldemort »

Je prends bien le soin d'appuyer son nom, en le lui chuchotant de la manière la plus sexy qui existe – n'allez pas croire que j'en pince pour les adolescentes prépubères, loin de là. Mais comme ça, elle me fichera la paix pendant quelques temps.

Elle est partie à la course, et je peux assurer à quiconque qu'elle est déjà en haut de la tour d'astronomie…

Alors que je me relève, on me percute par derrière. Je m'étale lamentablement par terre. Je m'apprête à engueuler le connard qui ne sait pas regarder devant lui, oubliant ma nature calme et réfléchie, quand j'entends une voix suave, pleine d'épices inconnues piquantes mélangées à des douceurs introuvables dans le monde normale.

« - Et bien Lupin, je ne savais pas que le sol de Poudlard devenait ton compagnon préféré… c'est si pathétique. »

Rogue. Severus_. Sevy_.

Un mec imbuvable. Pompeux. Présomptueux comme on n'en fait plus. Sarcastique. Sardonique. Ironique.

En un terme, l'homme idéal à détester.

Mais… aussi sexy… on n'en fait plus aussi…

_**- - -**_

« - Potter. »

Draco n'en peut plus. Cela fait trois fois que je renverse sans faire exprès bien sûr son seau d'eau. Et trois fois bien sûr qu'il est obligé de tout éponger en quatrième vitesse.

« - Potter. Je peux être quelqu'un de très compréhensible. Parfois même un confident. Mais franchement, penses-tu un seul instant que j'ai envie de me laisser harceler par un petit con comme toi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mille fois non. »

C'est bizarre, mais la perspective du début – finir la soirée au plumard avec toute une marée de bonne pâte – s'éloigne dangereusement…

« - Alors pour une fois – et je le dis très calmement – VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! »

Et il ne sait pas à quel point j'aimerais qu'il ait raison.

**_- - -_**

« - Euh… Albus ? »

Je ne sais pas quel âge exact il a, mais quand même…

« - Oui Minerva. Cela ne va pas ? »

« - C'est juste qu'on pourrait essayer autre chose que le bureau. »

**_- - -_**

Dieu des moldus, viens-moi en aide, je t'en conjure, je t'en supplie. Je suis même près à venir écouter le plus soporifique de tous les sermons existants, si tu accèdes à ma requête.

Fais-le disparaître de ma vie une fois pour toute.

Ce petit bâtard ne se rend pas compte qu'il me rend la vie impossible ? Depuis qu'il est entré dans la salle, je n'ai qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus. Et lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Pour commencer bien sûr. Car je suis un homme qui voit à long terme.

Et j'aimerais franchement bien avoir la tête à Potter toutes les nuits dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Mais pour l'instant, ledit Potter n'a d'yeux que pour sa pâte sablée, qui doit sécher… Et il commence à faire sérieusement chaud dans cette pièce…

Mon dieu.

Il enlève son pull. Sa chemise accrochée se soulève et dévoile un morceau de peau blanche. Huumm. Cette heure va vraiment être difficile pour nous deux. Enfin, surtout pour moi.

**_- - -_**

« - Oh Albus ! »

« - Minerva ! »

C'est bizarre. Nous nous sommes tous les deux retrouvés devant la porte du bureau du directeur, pour une affaire urgente. Mais je crois que finalement nous allons en être pour nos frais.

« - C'est… pathétique… »

« - Dis-toi Severus que dans 30 ans, tu n'auras sûrement même plus la force de le faire. Si encore tu arrives à trouver quelqu'un… »

La meilleure technique, c'est l'attaque. Car c'est ce soir ou jamais. Alors pour une fois, mon petit Remus, prends donc les devants, et jette-toi à l'eau. Le terrible Severus Rogue tombera.

Il doit tomber !

« - Je crois que t'envoyer un impardonnable juste devant le bureau du directeur me renverrait tout droit à la case « Azkaban ». Mais je ne crois pas que tu parles de mon cas… »

« - Ah bon ? Pourtant, que je sache, tes conquêtes, depuis trente ans, se résument à quelques animaux en manque, et de toute évidence un Rusard bourré, et… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, que me voila collé contre le mur, avec un Severus à 10 centimètres de mon visage, pointant dangereusement sa baguette vers une partie de mon anatomie que… bref, j'aimerais mieux qu'il arrête de me menacer, sinon, je crois que je ne pourrais plus espérer quoique ce soit d'un homme… Quoique la position son-corps-collé-au-mien soit quelque peu dangereuse pour ma part, car il se pourrait très bien que je réagisse autrement que la situation ne le demande. Par exemple, lui rouler la pelle de sa vie, mais je ne tiens pas à mourir si tôt…

« - Lupin, encore un mot, et tu pourras te vanter d'être le premier loup-garou transsex… »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase – que j'ai très bien capté – quand un bruit style « Crrrrrr » se fait entendre.

C'est pas beau la curiosité, mais nous sommes tous les deux poussés par le désir irrésistible de savoir ce qui se trame véritablement derrière cette porte…

**_- - -_**

Atroce.

Le spectacle est atroce. Deux personnes, centenaires, qui se livrent à des ébats que ne sont pas de leurs âges… cela a de quoi choquer les enfants. Et aussi leur parent.

La seule question qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est comment la table fait-elle pour ne pas tomber ? Ou même ne pas se casser ? Cela reste un grand mystère. De toute façon, même si elle venait à se fendre en deux, je doute que ces… mes deux collègues le remarquent…

CRAC

En effet, ils ne l'ont pas remarqué.

« - Severus, je conçois parfaitement ton goût pour un certain masochisme, mais je crois que je vais te laisser là. »

Et je vois Lupin partir à la course, se tenant la bouche. C'est vrai que c'est plutôt une vision d'horreur pour notre coté.

Mais je ne connaissais pas un tel usage d'un manche à balai. Ce sera à tester…Pourquoi sur Lupin de suite ?

**_- - -_**

Caleçon.

Nous sommes tous les deux en caleçon.

Et je suis franchement heureux d'être caché par mon chaudron car franchement, je crois que je passerai pour un obsédé sexuel.

Mon excuse ? Draco Malfoy a commencé à nettoyer la salle à grand coup de brosse à dent. Le thermomètre a explosé, à cause de la trop grande chaleur. Mais ma pâte est enfin cuite !

Et il est difficile de se concentrer sur ma recette lorsque l'on a le postérieur de l'Apollon Suprême qui se dandine devant vous.

Et je n'ai même pas mes robes de sorciers pour cacher mon… petit problème. Pour l'instant, le chaudron fait encore l'affaire, mais dès que Draco va venir dans mon coin…

Penser à « douche froide », « grand-mère Longdubat », « Fiasco Cho Chang »…

« - Potter, elle est pas enfin cuite ta putain de mes deux de pâte ? »

Je reconnais que j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu loin, et que l »arroseur arrosé », ça va être pour moi. Et…

PLANG !

« -… »

« -… »

« - C'était quoi ça ? »

« - Ce sont les appartements de Rogue qui sont juste au dessus. Une vieille armoire qui a du tomber… »

« -… »

« -… »

Bruit indéterminé et franchement, je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est.

« - Je crois que, finalement, ce n'était pas une armoire, Potter. »

Sans blague.

Au moins, il y en a qui se donnent du bon temps, de toute évidence…

* * *

_Tadadamm ! Promis promis, le prochain chapitre sera du vrai **M.** Mais il fallait un chapitre de transition...N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce sera mon cadeau de Noël !_


End file.
